Can't take my eyes off you
by whitechocolate14
Summary: Remy tries to find a new way to win Rogue's heart. Fluffy.


**Ok, I've been wanting to do a song fic with this song for a LONG time and I was all out of ideas. Then I got an idea from a scene from 10 things I hate about you. Then it hit me! So, here it is! Oh, and in this Remy goes to Rogue's school, so yeah. I can't emphasize this enough, PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEZE REVIEW! Warning: Might suck. Like, so bad, you wanna just rewrite it yourself. You've been warned...**

Remy watched his fellow highschoolers talk and socialize outside. It was lunch break. He saw his Rogue talking to Kitty. Well, she wasn't his yet. But she would be. She had to be.

He had joined the X men not long after Apocolypse was over and his only motive for joining was so he could pester Rogue. To flirt with her. But even so he had to make her his. He loved challenges. But after a few months, he started falling hard for her.

It wasn't until they battled against a bunch of mutant haters with REALLY BIG FRICKIN' GUNS, and he couldn't find Rogue after the battle was when it happened. He became really worried when he couldn't find her and became distraught when he saw her ripped and smouldered jacket in the middle of the battle field. He fell to his knees and hugged it tight.

Then Rogue came limping towards the team and he ran to her and wouldn't let her go. He was so lost in the moment, he forgot about her skin and kissed her. It was at that exact moment he figured out...He was in love.

So that was his motivation to do what he was about to do. He walked to the principles office and grabbed the microphone off of Principle Kelly's desk and walked back outside.

_"You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<br>You'd be like heaven to touch.  
>I want to hold you so much.<br>And at long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive,  
>You're just too good to be true,<br>Can't take my eyes off of you.  
>Pardon the wayn that I stare,<br>Ther's nothing else to compare.  
>The sight of you leaves me weak,<br>There are no words left to speak,  
>But if you feel like I feel,<br>Then let me know that this is real.  
>You're just too good to be true." <em>Remy sang.

Rogue looked completely flustered and shocked. She bured her face in her hands.

The marching band began to play(he paid them) and he could see Rogue groaning.

Remy smiled and started walking towards Rogue, only to have Scott and Kurt run after him. Well, that sucks. He ran away from them, but kept singing.

_"I love you baby,  
><em>_And if its quite alright,  
>I need you, baby,<br>To warm a lonely night.  
>I love you, baby.<br>Trust in me when i say:  
>Oh, pretty baby,<br>Don't bring me down, I pray.  
>Oh pretty baby,<br>now that i found you, stay  
>And let me love you, baby.<br>Let me love you."_

He somehow managed to get away from them. All the other girls looked like they were about to cry. From what, he wasn't sure about. But Rogue looked angery, he was in for it.

_"You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<br>You'd be like heaven to touch.  
>I want to hold you so much.<br>And at long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive,  
>You're just too good to be true,<br>Can't take my eyes off of you."_

Rogue started to leave and he couldn't have that. He ran to her direction, slid down on a pole and stopped right in front of her. He took her hand and smiled at her.

_"I love you baby,  
><em>_And if its quite alright,  
>I need you, baby,<br>To warm a lonely night.  
>I love you, baby.<br>Trust in me when i say:  
>Oh, pretty baby,<br>Don't bring me down, I pray.  
>Oh pretty baby,<br>now that i found you, stay  
>And let me love you, baby.<br>Let me love you."_

The band stopped and everyone was staring at them. But, they were oblivious as they stared at each other.

He looked at her lovingly and put his glove clad hand on her mouth and kissed her. She looked very shocked and had the same mouth parted, big eyed look on her face. He winked at her and ran off, being chased by a couple teachers.

He got detention, but he was Remy LeBeau. Like he would really attend detention.

She smiled a little and tucked her bangs behind her ear. But as she noticed all of the girls (the boys did too, but the girls were jealous of her because she had Remy's attention) staring at Rogue and she just put on her angery face and sneered. "What do y'all want?"

"Rogue, are you and Remy..." Jean trailed.

Rogue glared and growled at her and walked away.

XX LATER XX

Remy just got out of the Professors office and was in his room, about to atempt to go to bed. Since he found out he was in love, he'd been having not very good luck in sleeping. But he heard a knock on his door and went to the door and smiled at his visitor.

"Ah, Rogue, what do I owe dis pleasure?" He said as he leaned on the door frame. He acted calm but on the inside his heart was racing.

"That was a very stupid thang yah did back there." She told him.

"It won't be the last." He said cheekily.

"Yah'll probably get expelled."

"I know." Remy sighed.

"Yah jus' humilated me. Yah know no one will shut up 'bout this for a long tahme, raght?"

"I know."

"But...I think it was really sweet." Rogue said sincerly.

"I know-Wait, what?" Remy asked.

"It was really sweet and...Ah think it was tha sweetest thing anyone has ever done fer me. Actually it is the sweetest..." Rogue smiled shyly and rubbed her arm.

"Really, y' liked it?" Remy asked.

Rogue nodded. "Yeah..." Remy smiled real big and took her hand.

"So...Does dat mean-"

"Ah'll go out wit' yah?" Rogue finished for him. She appeared to be thinking. "Maybe..."

"Please...I'd treat y' right, do whatever y' wanted, I'd give up solitare if y' wanted, I like solitare, I'd-Mmmmm!" Remy was caught off by her gloved hand on his mouth this time.

"Just be quiet, Cajun..." She whispers before kissing him.


End file.
